I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a single-serve beverage ingredient package of the type which may be used, for example, in a Keurig® style coffee brewing machine. More specifically, the present invention relates to a beverage package which is entirely biodegradable and compostable and made from readily renewable resources.
II. Related Art
Various types of beverage packages for providing one or more ingredients (such as coffee) are known in the art and are commercially available. The popularity of such single-serve beverage ingredient packages has grown exponentially over the past decade along with the popularity of single serve brewers such as the coffee brewers sold under the Keurig® trademark. Such beverage ingredient packages typically hold dry ingredients, such as coffee, tea, cocoa or the like, for a single beverage serving. The package is placed into a compartment of a brewing machine and then penetrated with a fluid injector and a fluid extractor. A brewing medium, such as hot water, is then injected into the package such that the dry contents of the package are at least partially dissolved by or form a mixture with the brewing medium. The solution or mixture is then extracted from the package, the result being a drinkable beverage such as coffee, tea, hot cocoa or the like.
The aforementioned beverage packages typically comprise a container, a filter, and a cover. The container and filter are typically made from petroleum-based plastic materials which are neither biodegradable nor compostable. Such materials are also not made from readily renewable resources. The cover is typically made of a metal foil or a metal foil laminate which is glued to the top of the container. Neither the metal foil of the cover nor the glue are typically biodegradable, compostable or made from readily renewable resources.
The aforementioned beverage packages give rise to significant environmental concerns. First, neither the container, the filter nor the cover is made from readily renewable resources. Second, neither the container, the filter nor the cover is easily recycled. Third, neither the container, the filter nor the cover is made from materials which are biodegradable or compostable. As such, the beverage packages typically end up in landfills contributing to the environmental concerns associated with disposal of trash.
In view of the foregoing, there is a real need for a single-serve beverage ingredient package constructed of biodegradable and compostable materials made from readily renewable resources that will achieve acceptable results when brewing coffee, tea, cocoa or the like in a single-serve brewer.